'Vascular Anomalies, 2005" is a Continuing Education Meeting scheduled for May 13-15, 2005 at the NYU School of Medicine. This forum will provide updates in the basic sciences, clinical issues, controversies in management, and psychosocial issues related to patients with vascular anomalies. "Vascular anomalies" is an orphan field not adequately taught in medical training. Frequently, patients with these disorders have complex vascular problems necessitating coordinated multidisciplinary medical care. In addition, there are a number of controversial topics in the management of these disorders. New research in angiogenesis, vasculogenesis, and lymphangiogenesis is gradually providing some hope for new technologies in the future for treating these often devastating disorders. NYU Medical Center has a Multidisciplinary Vascular Anomalies Program. We have hosted 3 previous courses of this nature, with keynote speakers Judah Folkman MD (CME, 2000), a pioneer in angiogenesis research, John Mulliken, MD (CME, 2001), who organized a functional classification of these disorders, and Odile Enjolras, MD (CME, 2003) who has published seminal papers on vascular anomalies. Our keynote speaker for the 2005 meeting is llona Frieden, MD, a leader in this field who has published management guidelines for hemangiomas and identified syndromic relationships. Speakers in the scientific sessions will focus on regulation and inhibition of unwanted angiogenesis, new insights into lymphangiogenesis and new therapeutic agents. Clinical topics will include: management controversies in subglottic hemangiomas, endovascular therapy of vascular malformations, hemaotologic complications of vascular malformations, therapy of lymphatic malformations, gynecologic issues in patients with vascular malformations, orthopedic issues, quality of life issues, and an interventional radiology certification workshop. Clinical talks will emphasize round table discussions of both simple and complex cases. Audience interaction will be encouraged. There will be ample time for informal discussions amongst the speakers and attendees. Attendance at the conference is open to all interested physicians and other health care providers involved in the care of patients with vascular anomalies. In addition, a goal of our conference will be to introduce this field to young physicians and trainees. CME credits for attendance at this conference will be offered through the NYU School of Medicine.